Straight to Hell
by fireismyelement97
Summary: Collection of nabrina one-shots. Mostly requests from tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**can i get a nabrina oneshot where nick tells sabrina everything that happened when he was in hell and sabrina can comfort him?**

"Nick, what's wrong?" Sabrina asked.

This wasn't the first time she had found Nick up at all hours since they returned from Hell. It was cause for concern. Even more so when she saw he was drinking. Worse still, he had found his way to the dungeon at the Academy, the very same cell where he had been trapped with Lucifer inside of him.

"Nothing. Go back to the bed, Spellman."

If only she could. She had decided to stay at the Academy tonight. She needed to check on Nick. He had been so distant lately, spending all of his time at Dorian's. But tonight she had taken a night off from the evil carnival and the drama of ruling hell and her friends, just to be with Nick. Only he didn't appear to notice whether or not she was there.

"I wish I could, Nick. Just like I wish you would tell me what's wrong."

"I can't."

"Why not? I want to help, but how can I when you insist on keeping me out."

"Because -" Nick finally turned to look at her and there was pain in his expression. As well as rage. "When I look at you all I see is your father."

Nick threw the glass against the wall. It smashed with a loud noise and exploded into a hundred tiny pieces. Glass and alcohol went everywhere and Sabrina flinched in spite of herself. This was unlike Nick. He had never been cruel or violent like so many of the Academy's other students.

"How can you say that to me?"

Sabrina felt as if she was the one, who had broken not the glass. Her heartbreak showed plainly on her face and she made no attempt to hide her feelings. She had thought removing the last traces of Satan's possession would make things better. In a way, it had made things worse. Nick was now convinced Satan had been able to get such a grip on him because he was evil.

"I -" Nick looked as if it had finally hit him what he had just said. But then it was like some other memory possessed him. A far worse one. "I sacrificed myself for you, Sabrina. I went to hell. Where I was wrestled into submission by your father! He tortured me at night. When I was conscious it was Lilith. She bound me in chains and tortured me. I knew no rest, no warmth until I thought I was insane. The only thing that kept me sane was the thought that I had to protect to you. Had to sacrifice myself for you every day all over again."

Tears started to pool in her eyes. "Oh, Nick. I had no idea. What can I do? Please tell me how I can fix this."

Even as the first tears started to shed a plan was starting to form.

"Make me forget," Nick hissed. "Make me forget all of it!"

"I can't -" Sabrina choked up. "I wish I could, but I can't. I don't know how."

"You can topple the dark lord, but you can't make me forget?"

Sabrina shook her head. "I think my aunt Hilda is right. Sometimes you just have to feel things -" then it occurred to her. "My aunt Hilda has a numbing balm. It will numb your heart from all of this."

"Don't you get it? I don't want to feel nothing. I want to forget and the only I have been able to do it so far is with pain."

Now Sabrina truly had no idea what he was talking about.

"What?"

"Never mind. Just leave me alone."

"I can't. I love you, Nick. More than I have ever loved anyone before."

Sabrina took a few cautious steps toward him. Nick didn't look like he was in any mood. Instead, he looked like he wanted to destroy something. Maybe himself and after everything he had been through she couldn't blame him.

"You can't."

"But I do."

Sabrina took another few steps toward him.

"Why?"

"Because you're brave and kind. Because you're you and you're one of the best people I know. And I love you, Nick. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Because there is something wrong with me! Why can't you see that? The reason your father -"

"There is nothing wrong with you!"

Recklessly, Sabrina approached him. She put her arms around him and he wrapped his arm around her like he was clinging to her for dear life. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and wept. Sabrina stroked his hair and let him cry. She told him how much she loved him and that everything was going to be alright.

When he was done, he must have believed her because he didn't pull away or speak. He just stayed where he was with his arms around her. And for the first time since she returned from Hell Sabrina truly believed everything would be alright.

**Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you thought of this one-shot. I'm fireismyelement97 on tumblr. I accept asks for calbrina, nabrina, kennett and bonkai. Send me an ask if you want to request a one-shot. **

**\- Izzy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Can you do a one shot of nick and Sabrina talking about Sabrina and the candle spell? Basically nick coming to the heartbreaking conclusion that Sabrina used magic to fall out of love with him**

Sabrina was in the Academy's library with Nick. She was bent over a textbook on ancient healing spells. Nick on the other hand was staring at her. She didn't dare look up. Her feelings for him were long gone, but it was only recently, he had begun to behave around her. This tenuous peace between them was something she couldn't risk shattering. Yet avoiding eye contact didn't alleviate her tension, she could feel his eyes on her.

"It feels like you're looking at me like I'm a stranger."

"What do you mean?" Sabrina said in a steady voice, keeping her gaze trained on the text book.

"When you look at me now, it's like you did when you first started at the Academy. Like I'm just a stranger. You're not looking at me the way girls usually look at their ex-boyfriends."

Sabrina sighed. "Maybe it's because I don't know you anymore."

At last she looked up and wished she hadn't. She saw heartbreak and pain in Nick's dark eyes. His expression cut her. Not because she still loved him, but because of the guilt she felt. She felt guilty for not feeling the way he did. For not toughing it out and going through this break up with him like a normal girl. But there had been too much going on, too much she needed to deal with it to handle her feelings for Nick or even the potential of her still having feelings for Harvey.

"How can you say that?" Nick asked in a low voice. "After everything we've been through, the one thing I thought we would never be to each other is strangers."

"Nick, there's something I need to tell you. I burned a candle with your name carved into it -" she was about to explain the spell when Nick's expression fell.

"You rid yourself of your feelings for me?"

"Yes."

It was painful to say, but at the very least she owed him honesty.

"How could you?"

Sabrina looked away. "I couldn't stand feeling like that anymore and there was so much going on, so much at stake - it was the only thing I could do. Please understand."

Nick got to his feet and started packing up his bags. He blinked and she realized he was trying to stop himself from crying.

"I would never have done that you. Even when I couldn't stand the sight of you, a part of me still loved you. I never would have believed you of all people would stoop so low."

"I did what I needed to and I won't apologize for that."

"Suit yourself."

"But I am sorry I hurt you. I don't feel the same way about you that I once did, but that doesn't mean I have forgotten how I felt."

"I have to go."

Sabrina was tempted to go after him, but it wouldn't help. Nick needed time to process. All she could do was give him time and space.

**Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought of this oneshot. **

**\- Izzy**


End file.
